


Chammak Challo

by orphan_account



Category: Ra.One (2011)
Genre: Bollywood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Not Human, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the fact that its is Ra.One disguised as Soniya who is putting the sexy moves on G.One during 'Chammak Challo'. Takes place sometime after that song, but before Soniya's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chammak Challo

G.One is glaring mutely ahead, his hands tied securely to the metal arms of the chair. He is still in Shekhar’s tuxedo, but the buttons of the shirt are half undone and the jacket is missing. 

Ra.One paces before him, swinging his hips like it’s a fashion show. “Do you like it?” he asks, his voice high and coy.  
He runs a hand down his stomach, the tips of his fingers just brushing over the black lace of his panties. 

“Soniya would never wear that,” G.One says flatly, his blue eyes like ice.

“I think she would,” Ra.One tosses his hair back, making sure his opponent gets a good view of his breasts – pressed together so deliciously in his matching bra, “I think she probably wore even less when he fucked her. She probably misses it. Probably lies in bed and thinks about how much you look like him and touches herself.” He slips his fingers down, past his hips beneath the lace and rubs, his red eyes widening slightly as he waits for a reaction.

“She doesn’t,” he says, pressing his lips together.

“She doesn’t,” Ra.One pauses, muses, “she doesn’t but you do, don’t you? You think about it.”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t lie. I saw the way you looked at her – at me.” He pulls his hand free – letting the panties ride low – and holds it out like an offering.  
G.One looks at him in disgust. He isn’t ready for the slap - which knocks his head so far back that, if he were a human, he would be dead. His mouth opens involuntarily and Ra.One seizes the chance, pressing his slick, wet fingers against his lips and then into his mouth. He leaves the taste there, trailing his fingers over G.One’s face and across his collarbone. 

“Your efforts are useless,” G.One says, swallowing convulsively. He doesn’t have a file on this, so he’s pretty sure that, whatever Ra.One wants to happen, his participation is impossible. 

Ra.One laughs, and for a moment his true face is visible beneath his disguise. “I doubt that.” He straddles the seated man, bringing their lower halves into full contact. He grinds down mercilessly, ripping the tuxedo shirt fully open and dragging his nails - long and manicured – down the exposed chest.

G.One gasps, something short-circuiting in his brain. He wants to throw the villain off of him, or, maybe, grab his hips and just hold him there so that he can…

“I told you!” Soniya’s voice crows, and suddenly her mouth is pressed against his and her tongue is touching, licking at his lips. He keeps them closed. It is not Soniya. 

“You’re weak,” Ra.One says, unbuttoning his captive’s trousers and pulling him free – hard and leaking, “You can’t resist me. You’re weak.” He pulls his own underwear to the side and sinks down, enveloping his target in his soft, wet, heat. He rocks above him – breasts bouncing and mouth slack, red eyes boring into blue. 

That’s what he wants, that’s why he is doing this – as the real Soniya rushes off to crash a train, and Lucifer sits cold and alone in a dark room – he wants to reduce his opponent to the weakness of these humans. He wants to know, as G.One lets out a soundless cry and climaxes inside him, that he is the strongest; that he can defeat – but cannot be defeated. 

He gasps and grinds down once more before shaking, moaning, as he comes.

He climbs off his opponent’s lap, shifting back into his true form.

G.One says nothing, just stares at him with something that looks, impossibly, like pity. 

Ra.One wants to hit him, but instead he delivers the ultimatum. “You have to make a choice, “ he says, “Right now, Soniya is speeding to her death, and the death of hundreds….”


End file.
